


Without Words

by Philosophical_beginnings



Series: All my Life [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Omega Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philosophical_beginnings/pseuds/Philosophical_beginnings
Summary: Maybe he didn’t need words to tell them. Maybe today, he could pull a page from Hinata’s book and just show them.





	Without Words

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in a larger universe I've been having ideas for that I may or may not actually write. This one wouldn't leave me alone though, so I wrote it all out in one go when I should have been doing homework or a number of other productive things. It stands alone well enough so I thought I'd go ahead and post it. Completely unbetaed and essentially no editing done, but I hope you can enjoy it none the less!

Kageyama woke to a soft rumbling filling the air.

 

Not quite awake, he burrowed his cheek into the firm chest beneath him. It was Saturday, and with nowhere to be he was content to lay there until forced to move. He dozed for some time like that until the chest beneath him shifted. His eyes fluttered open to meet soft brown as a warm hand carded through his sleep ruffled hair.

 

“What’s got you in such a good mood this morning?”

 

The voice was gravely with sleep and Kageyama felt it vibrate through the chest beneath him. Opening his mouth to reply, he found it cut short, his vocal cords otherwise occupied.

 

_Oh, it was me purring._

 

His mouth clapped shut and a chuckle rumbled beneath him, soft enough that he felt it more than he heard it. Kageyama shifted his head back to once more meet Iwaizumi’s gaze, now with a sheepish expression on his face. Iwaizumi smiled down at him, ruffling his hair one final time before pulling his hand back.

 

“Now let me up so I can shower and get started on breakfast. Lord knows neither of you are going to do it.”

 

Kageyama pouted slightly, but the effect was ruined by the purr still vibrating through his chest. He shifted his head back onto the pillow and burrowed into the arms still circling his waist as Iwaizumi got up and left for the bathroom. His eyes fell shut once more as the distant sounds of the shower lulled him back into the half asleep trance of early morning weekends. A warmth rose from his stomach and curled into his chest like a content cat. Everything smelled like home.

 

He dozed like this until the sounds of the shower ceased and soft footsteps echoed through the small apartment as Iwaizumi moved into the kitchen. The distant thunk of cabinets being open and shut and clatter of pots and pans being sifted through indicated breakfast wasn’t far off. Kageyama shifted, meaning to get up and join Iwaizumi, but his progress was halted when the arms around his waist tightened. A nose nuzzled into the back of his neck and a deep rumble rose up from the chest behind him to match the quiet purr still resounding in his throat. A thumb stroked idly at the side of his stomach and Kageyama froze. The knowledge hit him suddenly, unexpected in its intensity. His eyes flew open and he choked on his purr, devolving into a coughing fit at the sudden contortion of the muscles in his throat.

 

_Oh._

 

“Tobio-chan? Are you alright?”

 

The rumbling behind him cut off as Oikawa lifted himself up behind him to rest on one elbow, now gazing down at him with a look of concern. Kageyama took a moment to recover from his cough before twisting his neck up to meet the alpha’s gaze. He contemplated for a moment, but didn’t know how to reply to the question. Instead, he broke out into a grin and resumed purring twice as hard. Oikawa’s look of concern quickly morphed into a fond pout and he flopped back onto the mattress, pulling Kageyama back against his chest and burying his face in messy black hair.

 

“Fine, ignore me. I was just going to go back to sleep anyway.”

 

Kageyama rolled his eyes at the predictable response but was too busy smiling to do much else.  Twisting around in Oikawa’s hold, he took a moment to observe the other man. Oikawa had always looked mature for his age, but having hit his late twenties, he looked downright sophisticated. It intimidated Kageyama sometimes, the cool, easy confidence that seemed to flow from Oikawa like water. The charisma he used to fill a room and command a court was nothing to be trifled with. But now, in moments like these, with his hair mussed from its careful style and eyes still crusted with sleep, was when Kageyama loved him most.

 

It was also the only time Kageyama ever seemed to have the upper hand.

 

Kageyama’s grin grew mischievous as he nosed at the other man’s cheek. Oikawa’s eyes remained petulantly closed and Kageyama’s grin only grew. Sticking out his tongue, he licked a stripe up Oikawa’s cheek, internally laughing at the way his nose scrunched up but his eyes still remained stubbornly shut. Continuing with his short licks and nuzzles, he moved his hands up to Oikawa’s chest, going slowly so as not to alert the other man. Then he pounced.

 

Oikawa’s eyes flew open in surprise as he was quickly shoved onto his back, arms loosening their hold. Taking advantage of the moment, Kageyama sprang on top of him, hands coming up to run over his sides.

 

“T-Tobi-To-bio-cha-an s-sto stop!”

 

Oikawa struggled underneath him, alternating between making attempts to grab Kageyama’s hands or throw him off and dissolving into fits of laughter at the relentless tickling. Kageyama clenched his thighs, determined to stay on and pressed the attack. Soon enough, Oikawa raised his hands in surrender, panting and out of breath from the laughing fits.

 

“Mercy! Please have mercy on me Tobio-chan!”

 

Finally relenting in his assault, Kageyama flopped down to rest his head on the older man’s chest, smiling so wide it hurt. Oikawa’s heavy breaths, Kageyama’s purrs and the distant noises of Iwaizumi in the kitchen were the only sounds as the two took a moment to recover. It was… peaceful. Kageyama took a deep breath and let it wash over him, the smell of them mixed all over the bed, the rise and fall of Oikawa’s chest beneath him, the gentle warmth of his hand as it came up to rest on the back of Kageyama’s neck. It was all so familiar and nice and _home_ and Kageyama’s chest felt like it would burst. Feeling like he would start to cry if he thought about it too much longer, he made to get up, but was stopped by Oikawa’s vice like grip around his waist.

 

“Nuh-uh Tobio-chan, you don’t get to pull off a stunt like that and then just leave. That’s not fair.”

 

Kageyama turned to meet Oikawa’s now victorious gaze with his own unimpressed one. Shifting his legs, he pressed his ice cold foot to the back of Oikawa’s knee, causing the other man to yelp and loosen his grip. Kageyama quickly took the opportunity to slip out of the bed, turning to meet Oikawa’s pout with his own victorious smirk.

 

“Tobio-chan is so mean this morning!”

 

Oikawa noticed the transition of Kageyama’s smile from victorious to mischievious a moment too late, as the other reached back to grab the blanket and yank it off the bed. Yelping at the sudden cold air, Oikawa grabbed for the blanket but missed as Kageyama turned and dashed out the door.

 

“Tobio-chaaaaan…”

 

Kageyama shut the door behind him on Oikawa’s playful growl before collapsing against it in a fit of giggles. Iwaizumi looked up from his cooking on the other side of the room at the sudden noise, only to see the blanket and Kageyama’s giggles and reason out what must have happened. Huffing out a fond chuckle, he turned back to the food, not wanting anything to burn.

 

Kageyama took a moment to collect himself against the door frame. It wasn’t everyday he got one up on Oikawa and he wanted to savor it while it lasted. He knew the alpha would pay him back two-fold for it later, but still felt it was totally worth it.

 

Hearing the shower once again starting up behind him, he knew Oikawa had given up on going back to sleep without the warmth of the blanket and gone to get ready for the day. Satisfied, he wrapped the blanket around himself like a cape and followed the smell of breakfast into the kitchen proper. Hopping onto a stool at the counter, he settled in to watch Iwaizumi at work.

 

Weekends at the trio’s small apartment were usually fairly relaxed. None of them worked weekends, so they were usually spent visiting friends or prepping for the week ahead. Sometimes Iwaizumi would drag Kageyama or Oikawa out grocery shopping. Never both at once though, as that only ever ended in disaster. Sometimes Hinata had a match nearby that Kageyama would go to watch or enough of their friends would be free that they could put together a casual game. Sometimes Oikawa would plan a date for the three of them (as the other two could never be bothered) and drag them around town at his whims. This weekend though, there was nothing planned beyond a lazy Saturday breakfast and movie marathons with cuddles on the couch. And given the recent turn of events, Kageyama couldn’t be more glad.

 

Kageyama was brought out of his musing by the clinking of a plate on the counter as it was set down in front of him. Kageyama looked up to meet Iwaizumi’s calm gaze.

 

“You’re awful quiet this morning.”

 

Kageyama looked down at the plate full of pancakes sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders. Iwaizumi looked at him suspiciously, but turned back to the stove to make more pancakes. Kageyama quickly shoved a bite of pancakes into his mouth to avoid having to talk.

 

It wasn’t as if Kageyama didn’t want to talk, or was purposefully avoiding it. It was rather the opposite. There was so much on his mind and so much he wanted to say that it all seemed to get jumbled up and caught in his throat. They continued on in silence for a while, Iwaizumi flipping pancakes on the stove and Kageyama eating them piece by piece. The pressure of silence built and built on Kageyama’s shoulders until it was too much and he raised his head to speak.

 

Only to drop his fork as he jumped out of his stool, startled by the sudden wet sensation on the back of his neck.

 

Whirling around to see Oikawa standing there laughing at him, Kageyama scowled. He’d been too distracted by his thoughts and the rising tension of his silence that he had completely missed the water turning off and Oikawa joining them in the kitchen. Oikawa hopped onto the stool next to him still laughing and Iwaizumi passed him his own plate of pancakes, his own deeper chuckles joining the chorus. Turning around to pick up his fork and resume stabbing at his pancakes, he couldn’t scowl for long as he felt the tension dissipate from the room, replaced by the easy laughter and familiarity that always seemed to follow Oikawa and Iwaizumi when they were together.

 

Kageyama had been jealous of that for a long time, the way the other two never seemed to need words to communicate the important stuff. He knew now that it wasn’t truly that simple, that there was far more that went into their relationship that made it work, but it still haunted him from time to time.

 

That struck Kageyama with an idea though: maybe he didn’t need words to tell them. Maybe today, he could pull a page from Hinata’s book and just show them.

 

Setting his fork back down, he turned in his seat and tugged at Oikawa’s sleeve, waiting for the alpha to turn and look at him. Oikawa paused in his laughter, grin still in place and turned to look at him.

 

“What’s up Tobio-chan?”

 

Kageyama didn’t reply verbally, but he held his alpha’s gaze as he slowly slide from his stool and moved to sit in Oikawa’s lap. The alpha’s arms came up to wrap around his waist and keep him from sliding off, but his gaze was clearly confused. Iwaizumi was throwing them curious glances but remained focused on not burning the last of the pancakes.

 

“Tobio-chan?”

 

Kageyama ignored him once more, maneuvering his arms out of his blanket wrap to wind them around Oikawa’s neck, pulling him down to kiss him solidly on the mouth.

 

Oikawa remained stiff in surprise for a moment before relaxing into the kiss, arms tightening around Tobio’s waist to pull him in closer. The kiss remained sweet though, and Kageyama almost growled in frustration. This wouldn’t work. No, he needed more. Moving his hands to twine into the still damp chestnut locks, Kageyama tugged him in closer, letting a small growl rumble in the back of his throat as he pried Oikawa’s mouth open with his tongue.

 

Had Kageyama not been so singularly focused on the kiss, he wouldn’t have missed Oikawa’s squeak of surprise or Iwaizumi’s quiet swear as he flipped a pancake onto the floor, both shocked at how aggressive the usually quiet omega was being. Oikawa was not one to be outdone though, as he soon adjusted to the now far more heated kiss. Iwaizumi found him gaze transfixed on his two mates, turning off the stove absentmindedly and mentally postponing cleaning up the mess for later. Heat slowly curled in Kageyama’s groin, but he ignored it, mind focused on one singular task. He wondered how long this would take before Oikawa froze and slowly pulled back from their kiss, expression rather like a deer in headlights.

 

_Ah, that’s how long._

 

Oikawa seemed not to know where to look as his eyes flitted back and forth between Iwaizumi and Kageyama, and occasionally down to Kageyama’s stomach. Iwaizumi’s gaze had moved from curious to concerned at the out of character behavior from both of his mates.

 

“Tobio, I- We- Your-…”

 

Kageyama smiled at him shyly, cheeks still slightly flushed from the heated kiss, and nodded. Oikawa slowly lifted a hand to rest on Kageyama’s cheek and brought their foreheads together, the smile growing on his face so honest and fond that Kageyama felt his eyes welling up with tears. Oikawa rumbled with pleasure and moved to kiss him again.

 

“Oi, are you two going to tell me what the hell’s going on?”

 

The two broke apart to look over at Iwaizumi, who had grown irritated with being left out of the loop. Oikawa’s smile grew playful as he nudged Kageyama off of his lap, moving forward to whisper in his ear.

 

“Go on then Tobio-chan. Tell Iwa-chan the good news before he snaps and throws the frying pan at us.”

 

Kageyama’s face flushed as he realized what the other wanted him to do. Somehow, he had hoped that Oikawa, with all his exuberance, would take over telling Iwaizumi, but obviously the other still wanted revenge for this morning. Knowing that he wouldn’t get out of this, Kageyama sighed. Shedding his blanket cape into Oikawa’s lap, he moved around the counter to stand in front of Iwaizumi. The alpha reached out a hand to rest on his hip, likely anticipating what was coming but not moving any further. Oikawa leaned on the counter, an expression of mischievous glee pasted on his face.

 

“Go on Tobio-chan~ I’m excited for the show.”

 

Kageyama scowled, throwing a dark glance at the other before a brief squeeze of his hip brought his attention back to the alpha in front of him. Iwaizumi looked at him with a patient smile, but Kageyama was still riled up. Growling softly, he grabbed the front of the alpha’s shirt and yanked him forward into a searing kiss. Starting far more aggressive than the last kiss had, it was a matter of seconds before their tongues were intertwined. Guiding him by the hand on his hip, Iwaizumi backed him up against the counter, while the alpha’s other hand rose the grip the hair at the base of his neck, locking him in place.

 

This kiss ended far less abruptly than the last, the tempo winding down until Iwaizumi pulled back to look him in the eye, far less shocked than Oikawa had been.

 

“You’re pregnant.”

 

Kageyama ducked his head shyly at the blunt phrasing before raising it again to meet the alpha’s gaze directly and nodding. He didn’t have time to see the expression on Iwaizumi’s face before he was yanked forward into a bruising hug.

 

“I’m so happy.”

 

The words were quiet and the voice wet as it whispered in his ear. The dam in Kageyama broke as his hand raised to grab at the back of Iwaizumi’s shirt, burying his face in his shoulder to cry. Laughter bubbled in his chest, escaping in fits and spurts. Oikawa huffed a fond sigh, moving around the counter to bring them both into a hug.

 

“Bunch of crybabies, the both of you.”

 

“Like you aren’t about to join us, Shittykawa.”

 

Oikawa huffed, but didn’t argue. Kageyama just continued to laugh.

 

Never had he felt more at home.

 

 

Later that night, the three of them were curled up on the couch, some shitty sci-fi movie playing on the screen in front of them. Iwaizumi had long since fallen asleep on Oikawa’s shoulder, hand still wrapped around Kageyama’s ankle where it rested in his lap. Kageyama wasn’t far from following him, eyes closed with his head curled under Oikawa’s chin, the alpha’s arms around his waist far warmer than any blanket. Oikawa was the only truly awake one of the three, eyes still fixed on the screen in front of them, though he had stopped watching the movie long ago.

 

“Tobio?”

 

The omega hummed in response but didn’t move from his spot under the alpha’s chin, only nuzzling closer. Oikawa chuckled softly at his sleepy antics before tilting his head down to whisper in his ear.

 

“You’re going to be the best mom.”

 

Kageyama smiled against his neck, glad that his eyes were already closed to hold back the tears.

 

That night, he dreamt of a girl with chestnut hair and deep blue eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> For reference, in this universe omegas have much keener senses than alphas, so they can tell by smell alone whether or not someone is their mate, is pregnant, etcetera. Alphas need a more, direct sampling shall we say, hence why they only figure it out after a good snogging!


End file.
